The IncrediPride
by Sash-romancefreak
Summary: The Incredibles in The Lion King 2. SyndromeViolet
1. The Presentation of Violet

A/N: Ok, I changed this. I hope it's better. Here's the cast:   
Rafiki – Frozone 

Zazu – Zazu (a talking bird)

Simba - Bob

Nala - Helen

Kiara - Violet

Timon – Timon (just some person)

Pumba – Kari

Kovu – Buddy/Syndrome

Zira – Jenny (just some person)

Nuka - Bomb Voyage

Vitani – Dash

Mufasa – Mufasa (just the name)

Scar – Scar (just the name)

Chapter 1: The Presentation of Violet 

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling

_Oh, oh, iyo  
Mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo_

_And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers_

_Oh, oh, iyo  
Oh, mamela  
Oh, oh, iyo_

Frozone stands outside of the Parr home promontory, exhorting the supers gathering below him.

_Ubukhosi bo khokho  
We ndodana ye sizwe sonke_

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

Hela hey mamela 

Mufasa appears in the clouds. Frozone is blown by the wind, and he gestures to all the gathered supers below, who bow down before the image.

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_

On "In your reflection", a super looks up, and Zazu flies in towards the Parr home. Bob and Helen are there. Frozone takes Violet from Helen's arms and holds her up before the assembled crowd. The supers all cheer, and Bob and Helen are blown by the wind from the approving figure of Mufasa.

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Hear the words and have faith_

_Oh, oh, iyo_

_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela_

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you_

Violet struggles playfully in Frozone's grip. After much cheering from the crowd, he lowers her to be hugged by Helen. Timon and Kari stand nearby.

"Ah, Kari--" Timon begins. "look at that little guy. A chip off the old block! And you gotta know who's gonna raise 'im..."

"His parents?" Kari asks curiously.

Timon pauses. "Okay sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" He lets out a burp. "And look for snails? I'm telling ya, buddy... it's gonna be like old times. You, me... and the little guy."

Frozone chuckles, "It is a girl."

"Girl…" Timon repeats.

"_Girl!_" Timon and Kari say in unison, realizing the truth.

"Oy!" Timon says as he and Kari collapse in a dead faint.


	2. Another Child

Chapter 2: Another Child

Note: Buddy's about 4 years old right now. And this is a deleted scene in the movie, but I'm adding it anyway.

"_Asante sana  
Squash banana  
We we nugu  
Mi mi apana!_" Frozone sings.

He is painting on a wall: a new child, with the ceremonial mark across the forehead, next to the old drawing of Bob.

Frozone laughs, "Ahh, Violet..."

Wind blows Frozone's hair wildly frome an open window. signifying Mufasa's presence

"Ooh, Mufasa!" Frozone exclaims. "Such a day this has been! Princess Violet's birth... another Circle of Life is complete, and the supers' future is once again secure."

Wind blows at the paintings, scattering some of the markings.

"Aaah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Mufasa-- look what you are doing! The Circle is broken now. Why do you--" He pauses, understanding. "Ooh... there is trouble in the Pride Lands." He looks toward the edge of the painting, at a rough black figure. "There is another child? Hmm... where could this be?" Realization comes to him with a puff of wind. "In the Outlands... But that is where Bob banished Scar's followers. Including his most loyal... Jenny."

In the Outlands…

An insect lands on the ground. Immediately, Buddy scoops it up in his hands.

"Rrrah!" Buddy yells.

He opens his hands to reveal the insect buzzing. He smiles and opens his hands, releasing it to fly away.

"Buddy!" Jenny cries.

She snatches the insect from the air and smashes it to the ground.

"Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?"

"But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone--" Buddy tries to explain.

Jenny interrupts, "There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son."

Jenny has moved close and pulled Buddy against her. Buddy seems doubtful,

"But he wasn't my father."

"No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!"

Suddenly, Bomb Voyage and Dash come running in, screaming out, "Mother! Mother! Mother!"

Bomb Voyage and Dash are speaking over one another, trying to get the first word in.

"We were there-- in the Pride Lands," Voyage says first. "We saw the whole thing!"

Dash continues, "At the Parr's house. We saw everything!"

"We saw Bob's kid!" they say together.

"What? Dash-- what did you see?" Jenny questions.

"Bob' new kid is a girl!" Dash explains with excitement.

"A girl!" Jenny laughs. "Scar, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

"Who's she talking to?" Voyage whispers to Dash.

"Ssshhh. Scar," Dash whispers back.

Voyage gasps, "Where? Where?"

"Scar's _dead_... genius."

Jenny nods, Yes! Because of Bob... if not for him, Scar would still be King. And I, Jenny-- his loving, devoted Queen!"

"You know, speaking of kings... I was thinking, since I _am_ the oldest... maybe I should be King! Huh?" Voyage suggests.

"Uh? Don't be a fool, Voyage."

"Heh heh... just a thought."

Voyage has rolls over subserviently on his back.

"Buddy is the chosen one," Jenny continues. "We must fulfill Scar's dying wish, and train Buddy to become King."

"Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!" Voyage says with a nod.

Jenny climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land. The others follow.

"Look... at the Pride Lands, my pets," she coos. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Scar... we shall reclaim your kingdom."


	3. Who Does She Remind You Of?

**"Who Does She Remind You Of?"**

Note: This is 7 years later. Buddy is 11 and Violet is 7.

Violet is playing at Bob's feet outside of her house, gazing out.

"Wow," she giggles continuously, and Bob catches her as she comes near the street.

"Whoah. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Bob asks his daughter.

Violet wriggles in Bob's grasp as he moves her to safety.

"Daddy! Let go!" Violet cries.

She keeps giggling as she tries to escape.

"Well, I just want you to be careful."

Violet starts to chase after a butterfly. Bob holds her arm to keep her still.

"Violet... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped—"

Violet says this well-practiced line along with Bob, and finishes it for him, " ...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost."

"And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of our house at all--"

"At all times, I know." She's testy at the repetitive warning. She continues reciting, "And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?"

Helen and Zazu enter. Bob exchanges a glance with Helen, reminiscent of when they played out this same scene as kids

"Hmm. Very funny," Bob says

Helen laughs gently, "Mind your father, Violet."

Violet giggles, "Yes, mom."

"And stay away from the Outlands," Bob reminds her.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" Zazu explains.

"Zazu's right... you can't turn your back on them."

"Really? How come?" Violet asks curiously.

"Mmm... never mind. Just run along now."

"But Dad, I--"

"You'll understand someday. Go on."

"Dad..."

Bob runs a hand over Violet, then nudges her off. She resumes giggling and runs away from the house.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Bob calls after her.

Helen chuckles, "Bob. Who does she remind you of? Hmm?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Bob questions cluelessly.

"She's just like you were when you were young."

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?"

Helen tackles Bob and puts him on his back. "You mean the dangers YOU put us in." They chuckle and hug for a few moments, then Helen gets up. "She'll be fine."

She moves off. Bob waits till she is out of earshot.

"Hey, Timon. Kari. Come here." He calls in a loud whisper.

Timon and Kari enter, and Timon says, "Good morning, mon Capitan."

"I want you to keep a close watch on Violet. You know she's bound to run off."

"No worries, Bob. We're on her like stink on Kari!"

"Hey!" Kari cries.

"It's the hard truth, Kari. Live with it."

Bob interrupts, "Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock."

Timon looks quizzically at Bob, then takes him mock-seriously. He and Kari begin looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock...

Meanwhile, Violet is walking through the tall grass, chasing a butterfly and saying, "Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" She sees the butterfly land, and crouches to attack. "Ahhh... the mighty hunter has cornered her prey. Errrrh!" Violet's jump takes her up the side of a small rise, from which she can see a distance into the Outlands. "Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there..."

A rustling in the grass behind her draws Violet's attention. She turns, and the grass separates.

"Eeeeek!" Violet, Timon, and Kari squeal with fright and surprise.

Violet is frightened backwards, and falls off the far side of the knoll into a pool below. Kari gets set to leap after her, calling out, "Oooh, don't worry, Violet. Aunt Kari's comin'!"

Timon goes in-character as though talking to Bob, "Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... Gee, Bob. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped Kari on her. Is... there a problem with that?"

Kari, looking from side to side in the water, calls out, "Violet? Violet?"

"Kari! Let me define "babysitting"!" Timon cries.

Kari finds Violet underneath her, spluttering, and she gets off, saying, "Sorry. Now, Princess Violet... as Bob's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!"

"But... but..." Vilet sputters, but is interrupted by Timon,

"Hurt! Oh... Bob would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?"

"B-but—"

Timon checks to make sure Violet is intact. "Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"

Timon is examining her fingers; she pulls her hand away. "Nnngh! Timon…"

"I had one once."

"Very painful," Kari adds.

"Excruciating!" Timon is holding a fern branch over Violet's head, shading her. "Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun." She swats the branch away. "Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?"

"Would someone please just listen to me?" Violet says with frustrations.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?"

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!"

"Oh, uh... who's the other half?" Kari asks with confusement.

This stumps Violet, "Uh... well, I, uh... um..."

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat," Timon suggests. He snaps his fingers, and Kari lifts up a log. "Snail!"

"The other white meat!" Kari adds.

Timon offers a leaf-full of snails to Violet. "And so high in protein!"

"Eww! Gross!" Violet shudders, looking discusted.

"No? How 'bout you, big girl?"

Kari sniffs the snails, "Aaah. Love snails!"

"Not like..."

"_Love!_" Timon and Kari say simultaneously.

Timon tosses a bug into Kari's mouth. She crunches and coughs on it a little, then hiccups and spits the fragments back onto the leaf, coating them all with saliva.

Grossed out, Timon says, "Ohhh.. you always do that! You take a bite out of every one, and then put it back. It drives me crazy!"

"But you can't tell from the outside which are the real slimy ones!" Kari argues.

"Slimy? Kari... my corpulent compadre. It's the crunchy ones that make the meal!"

"Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Slimy!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!... Less filling!..."

"Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Crunchy!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!... Tastes good!..."

Violet wanders off while they argue. She crosses a river on a log, and tumbles off-- directly into Buddy, bowling him over. He glares at her confrontationally, and continues to look at her meanly.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" he demands.

Violet does not answer, but keeps jumping from side to side, staying facing Buddy at all times. Buddy keeps glaring menacingly, but eventually his curiosity gets the better of him, as he asks,

"What are you doing?"

"My father says to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Violet retorts.

"You always do what Daddy says?"

"No!"

"Bet you do. Bet you're Daddy's little girl! Ha ha!" He moves away, hopping on logs across the river. "An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!"

Violet is awed, and follows him across. "Really? Cool!"

Buddy looks back at Violet, and notices a huge crocodile rising up behind her with its mouth gaping. "Wuhh... waaaahh!"

Violet turns and sees the crocodile, crying out, "Aaaaahhh! Run!" The crocodile's teeth crunch just behind them. "This way!"

They narrowly escape, leaping from rock to rock across the river and out of the reach of the crocodiles' jaws as more and more rise up out of the water. They rest on two unmoving "stones" further down, and begin to pant and giggle.

That was a close one," Buddy says with a laugh, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" Violet nods.

The stones they are sitting on rise up and reveal themselves as more crocodile heads.

"Whooaaahhh..." the kids scream.

Violet runs up a tree limb, getting out of reach. However, Buddy runs past her, leaping from crocodile to crocodile down the river.

"Hey… what about me?" Violet asks worriedly.

"I'll distract them. Run!" Buddy informs her.

He slips off the last crocodile into the water. As he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him.

Violet, swiping at crocodiles from her branch, calls to him, "Look out!" Buddy is paralyzed by fright. The gaping mouth in front of him is suddenly clamped shut by Violet leaping on top of it. "Move it!"

The two kids scramble up a branch and up onto the bank, out of reach of danger. From the top, they pant and rest for a few moments, then move back to look over the edge. The crocodiles are massing below, furious at being cheated of their meal.

"I did it... I did it! Violet "thhppbbts" the crocodiles below.

"Hah!" Buddy calls to them with a grin.

The kids move back from the edge and recount their adventure.

Violet starts talkin immediately, "Whoah, man-- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' 'Rrrarrarrarr' ..." She rolls over on her back and laughs. "He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head-- and I bopped him so good— We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!"

Buddy nods in agreement, "Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Buddy."

"I'm Violet," she introduces sweetly as she leans into him. Then she crouches down playfully. She reaches out and bats him"Tag! You're it!" She jumps back, laughing. Instead of chasing, Buddy just looks at her silently. She tries again. "Tag! You're it! You're it!" Still no response. He just stares at her. "Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?"

Getting an idea, she crouches down and goes back to playing his style, with bared teeth and glares. He gets the idea and mock-glares back, but suddenly he finds himself at Bob's leg. Bob glares at him, and Jenny jumps out of the grass.

"Jenny," Says Bob.

"Bob!" exclaims Jenny.

Helen, Timon, and Kari arrive behind Bob, with other people.

Jenny says, "Helen."

"Jenny." Helen returns.

Timon interrupts this, "Timon, Kari. Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR PRIDE LANDS!"

"Your Pride Lands? These lands belonged to Scar," Jenny explains in a rather mean way.

Bob steps in, "I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young child... get out!"

"Oh... haven't you met my son, Buddy? He was hand-chosen by Scar to follow in his footprints... and become King!"

Timon laughs, "Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!"

Jenny ignores him and continues. "Buddy was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands, where we have little food, less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" Bob reminds her.

"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... here."

She nudges Buddy toward Bob, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice.

But instead, Bob says, "Take him and get out. We're finished here."

Bob picks up Violet in his arms. Jenny walks over to Bob and looks down at a terrified Violet.

"Oh no, Bob... we have barely begun."

She glares wickedly at Violet, then turns and picks up Buddy in her arms. He and Violet watch each other dangle as they move apart.

"Bye…" Violet whispers to Buddy.

"Bye…" Buddy whispers back.

Bob and the other supers move off over the ridge, back toward the Pride Lands, while Jenny takes Buddy back to the Outlands. Once within sight of their house, Helen looks back at Bob, saying,

"Bob?"

Bob clears his throat, with Violet still in his arms. Helen smiles back at him, understanding that it's time for The Talk. She and the rest of the supers move off back home. Bob drops Violet, who grins ingratiatingly up at him; he glares sternly back. She looks at the ground, sighing.

Bob begins with a question, "Violet, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today."

Violet tries to argue, "But Daddy, I-- I didn't mean to disobey--"

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't wanna lose you."

"I know..."

:If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. One day I won't be here... and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great Circle of—"

"Circle of Life. I know," Violet finishes for him.

Bob nods, "Exactly. And you need to be careful. As future Queen--"

"But what if I don't wanna be Queen? It's no fun."

"That's like saying you don't want to be a super. It's in your blood... as I am. We are part of each other."

Violet turns around with a frown. Bob smiles and playfully shoves her off the rock.

(music)

Bob grins back down at her, and they hug as Bob begins singing.

"_As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand_"

A mother bird sternly prevents one of her chicks from trying to fly. A wildebeest calf gets up for the first time as they watch.

"_And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned  
But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone_"

Monkeys grooming each other, hippos jumping and playing.

"_We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one_"

Violet sings to her reflection in the river during her verse. A fish jumps out of the water and into her reflection at "The way I am?"

"_If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?  
Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?_"

Wind blows during this verse by Bob, underscoring the reference to Mufasa's spirit.

"_Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun  
Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one_"

They run through groups of curiously unafraid animals, many with their young, as they approach the Parr house.

"_We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun_"

Running back towards their house, Bob indicates it to her.

"_All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see  
We are one_"

Bob speaks now, "As long as you live here, it's who you are." He hugs her and kisses her side, lifting her body off the ground. She seems unconvinced "You'll understand someday."

A bird flutters by her, circles, and flies off over the Pride Lands into the sun. Violet looks sadly thoughtful for a second, and then turns to face the sun. Sitting down, she looks at the ground for a second, but then looks towards the sun.


	4. Author's Note

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Schools ending and everything's all crazy this time of year. So I won't really have any time to write until after school's out. Expect a new chapter sometime after June 11th.


	5. New Hope for the Outlands

**New Hope for the Outlanders**

Dash is tugging on a root. Bomb Voyage approaches from behind.

Voyage is muttering to himself, "Buddy, Buddy, Buddy. Scar wasn't even his father. He just took him in." He turns his attention to Dash. "Oh hey, Dash. Where's the little termite, Buddy? The "chosen one"."

Voyage touches the root with a nail, causing it to snap, and Dash tumbles backward. Voyage guffaws.

"Voyage! Where's Buddy?" Dash demands. "Did you leave him out there on his own again?"

"Hey-- it's every man for himself out here. That little termite's gotta learn to be on his own." Voyage is ridden with vermin and termites. He is continually scratching himself.

"Mother's gonna be mad. She told you to watch him!" Dash reminds him.

Voyage rolls his eyes. "Oh, who cares? I should've been the chosen one." He begins scratching his back against the tree trunk. "I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest-- Ooogh! These termites!" He starts rolling around, scratching every place he can find on his body. Dash looks self-satisfied at Voyage's condition. "I could be a leader, if she'd just give me a chance!" Voyage continues.

Sash shakes his head. "Yeah right. Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!"

"Oh yeah?" Dash chuckles. "Here's your chance."

Jenny walks slowly by Voyage, dragging Buddy by his arm behind her. She ignores Voyage entirely.

"What? Oh... Mother! Mother, hi!" Voyage laughs nervously. "Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, I left 'em by the, um... by the... okay."

Jenny lets go of Buddy. Dash pounces next to him. "Hey, Buddy," Dash greets him. "You wanna... fight?"

Jenny turns to Voyage, who becomes visibly frightened, and exclaims, "You were supposed to be watching him!"

"It's not his fault! I went off on my own!" Buddy defends.

Jenny turns on Buddy, backing him along the ground with her words. " What were you doing?" she questions.

"N-nothing!" Buddy stammers.

"Who has made us Outsiders?"

"Bob!"

"Who killed Scar?"

"Bob!"

"And what have I told you about _them_?"

" Sorry, mother! ...Sh-she didn't seem so bad. I thought we could be—"

Jenny finishes his sentence for him. "Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Bob would welcome you with open arms? What an idea! ... What an idea! You brilliant child-- I'm so proud of you!" She kneads the frightened Buddy with unsheathed fingers. "You have the same conniving mind that made Scar so... powerful."

Voyage rolls his eyes, "Yecch."

Jenny glares at Voyage, then picks up Buddy. She carries him into a cave, as Voyage glowers. "Ugh. The "chosen one"," he says disgustedly.

Jenny carries Buddy into their "den", and deposits him in a hollow tree trunk. He lands with a grunt.

Jenny speaks, "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want—" Buddy starts to say, but gets interrupted by Jenny.

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted." She starts to sing.

"_Sleep, my little Buddy  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king"_

Jenny tucks Buddy in.

"Good night..." Buddy yawns sleepily.

"Good night, my little prince. Tomorrow, your training intensifies," Jenny says as she walks away. She starts to sing again.

"_I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense_

"_But I dream a dream so pretty  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty  
And it helps me get some rest_

"_The sound of Bob's dying gasp  
His daughter squealing in my grasp  
His lionesses' mournful cry  
That's my lullaby_

"_Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I knows it's petty  
But I hate to let them live"_

Voyage sings, "_So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Bob up a tree"_

Jenny sings, "_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

"_The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby_

"_Scar is gone... but Jenny's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!"_

Voyage sings, "_Sleep, ya little termite!  
Uh-- I mean, precious little thing!"_

Dash sings, "_One day when you're big and strong"_

Jenny sings, "_You will be a king!_

"_The pounding of the drums of war  
The thrill of Buddy's mighty roar"_

Voyage sings, "_The joy of vengeance"_

Dash sings, "_Testify!"_

Jenny sings, "_I can hear the cheering"_

Dash and Voyage sings, "_Buddy! What a guy!"_

Jenny sings, "_Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!"_


End file.
